Camping Can Be Fun
by PK-Jenny
Summary: The title says it all. Akari tries to convince Gill into camping with her, so he can see how fun it is. After lots of insults, he finally gives in and agrees, but somehow it has turned into a competition between them.
1. Let's Go!

**Another new story. Great, now I have three unfinished stories. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to start this because I was afraid I would forget it. What can I say? Inspiration hit me. Don't worry though, I'll try to finish my other stories after this first chapter, but remember, I started my first day of school today, so I'll be busy. Enjoy!**

Akari was sitting on a grassy hill next to Luke. Julius was washing some clothes, and of course, Toby was sleeping. The four of them were in the Brownie Ranch District near Alan's tree. Gill was sitting on a log, sighing. Chase, Bo, and Owen were chatting with each other. Those four were near Caramel Falls. Now what were those eight doing? It's a long story, and it all started with a simple question.

---

"Gill, do you wanna go camping with me?"

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because it's fun."

"No."

**Fail.**

_---_

_Attempt #2_

"Hey Gill-"

"No."

**Epic Fail.**

_---_

_Attempt #3_

"Gill, we're going camping! No ifs, ands, or buts." Gill opened his mouth. "Or nos."

He crossed his arms. "Nope."

"Hey, I said no nos!"

"I said nope, not no."

**Another Failure of Epicness.**

_---_

_Attempt #4_

"Gill. Please?"

"I said it once, and I will say it again. No!"

She pouted. "Gill, you're so stubborn. Why don't you wanna go camping?"

"It's dirty, pointless, and boring." Akari's frown grew bigger as he said each word. "I would go on, but I won't."

She felt like crying, but instead she smirked. "Oh, I see. You're just wimpy, and you have no backbone...Wimp."

"Akari, you're so immature. I just find camping unappealing."

"In other words, you're a sissy."

"What?!"

"C'mon Gill, camping is fun, you're just a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

"Prove it then."

"Fine. You, me, camping, tonight."

"And, to make things interesting, let's make this a competition."

"Whoever cracks first loses?"

"We'll talk more about it on the way there."

"Fine."

"Fine."

---

The rules: They had to last a week outside. Whoever cracked first lost. In other words, whoever couldn't stand living outside lost...or something like that. You had to camp/sleep outside, you couldn't sleep in a building or whatever (well, duh, it's camping). And some other stuff and rules.

The conditions: Leaving the district meant a disqualification. Since Gill was challenged by Akari, he got to choose where they camped. He chose two different places. Gill had to camp near Caramel Falls, and Akari had to camp in the Brownie Ranch District. Like under Alan's tree, the hillside part, away from Brownie Ranch (the farm/shop). You had to camp with three others (Akari chose who Gill had to camp with, Gill chose who Akari had to camp with). If Akari or Gill cracked, the game was over. There are a whole bunch of other stuff, but it's boring and you don't have to care about it.

---

_**Akari**_

"Okay guys, did you finish setting up camp?" asked Akari.

"I set up...a tent...over there...so I could sleep," said Toby as he yawned.

"And, I got a fire started! Heh, heh, fire! Burn! Burn!" yelled Luke. **(A/N: Out of all the Waffle Town people, he was the only one who actually fit the description, pyromaniac. I know he's not, but he was the only one who would fit. Let's just say he's a little hyper today, and he ate too much candy. Don't worry it won't be forever, the effects of the candy will be only for a short time.)**

"Okay..." said Julius, "Well, I washed all my laundry and hung them to dry...and I even embroidered my initials onto a chest that holds them. It's just fabulous."

"Gee, I wonder what Gilly's up to!" said Akari with a smile.

_**Gill**_

"Let's see," said Gill, "We set up a tent. Is there anything else we need to do? What do people do when they go camping?"

"Well," Chase began, "I believe they tell ghost stories."

"Anything we HAVE to do?"

"Um...I think they start fires or something," said Bo.

"Yeah!" said Owen, "They start campfires, and they um...don't they melt uh...what are they called? Mushmallows?"

"Mushmallows?" asked Gill, "What the heck is a mushmallow?"

"Well...it has the word 'mush' in it," said Chase, "Maybe mushmallow is just a nickname for a food."

"Like a nickname for mushrooms?" asked Bo.

"Yeah, that sounds right," said Chase, "They both have 'mush' in their names, so that must be it!"

"As much as your logic sounds correct, I still don't think that's what they are," said Gill, "I think I remember Akari saying stuff about camping, but I didn't want to listen."

"Gill!" yelled Owen, "Why didn't you listen? Then we would know what to do, but we don't know because you didn't listen. I am ashamed."

"It's not my fault! I never wanted to go camping! But, I think she said something like...like something about fires and something called s'mores."

"S'mores?" the other three asked in unison.

"Yeah, she said it was like sweet. It's also crunchy and gooey."

"Sounds gross," said Chase, "How can something be crunchy and gooey?"

"Well, it's not really gooey. It's like...it's just soft. She said it gets like that when it melts or something like that."

"Does it taste bad?"

"I don't think so," said Gill, "She said something like the crackers make it crunchy and the mushmallows make it gooey."

"So mushmallows are gooey? Definitely not a mushroom," said Bo.

"No, she said that you have to use a fire to make the mushmallows gooey."

"How does a fire make it gooey?" asked Owen.

"I think the fire makes it melt."

"Okay, so a mushmallow is a food that can melt," said Chase.

"Yeah, I think she said they were white."

"And?"

"They're squishy...like a cotton ball, and I guess in some ways like a mushroom."

"So, mushmallows are mushrooms!" said Bo.

"Yeah, but you forgot the fact that mushrooms don't melt," said Owen.

"I say, one of us goes to Brownie Ranch to spy on them," said Chase, "Then, we'll know what a mushmallow is."

"Chase, you go," said Gill.

"What? Why me?"

"It was your idea."

"Yeah, it was my idea. I did my part, it's your turn to pull your weight."

"I can't go. If I do, we lose."

"We? Don't you mean you?"

"C'mon Chase!" Gill said, trying to imitate Akari.

"Fine!" He marched off. "You guys better damn praise me when I get back!"

**So, how was that for a first chapter? Tell me your ideas and whatnot! Oh and Look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chase and Marshmallows

**Hey you guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! But, I still like the first chapter the best; it was and always will be the best chapter in this story...even though there are currently only two chapters.**

**Akari**

Chase popped his head through some bushes.

"It's such a great night! It's perfect for camping! It's summer, there's not a cloud in the sky, isn't it wonderful?" said Akari.

"Yeah, let's have some s'mores!" yelled Luke, who wasn't a hyper pyromaniac anymore. He was just hyper.

"Yes," whispered Chase.

"Did you hear something?" asked Akari.

"No," he answered while stabbing his marshmallow with a stick.

"Mice?" asked Julius.

"Maybe. Do you want to roast some marshmallows with us?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. You know, beauty rest. I have to look fabulous."

"For what? We're going to be out here for a week."

"Men have their reasons. Good night everyone."

"Good night."

"'Night," said Luke with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too," said Toby, who looked like he was already sleeping. He yawned. "Good night."

"I guess it's just us two, Luke."

"Yep..." he said, munching on his s'more. "Akari, these graham crackers taste different."

"Luke, we don't have any graham crackers, so I just baked plain cookies."

"Fine with me!"

Chase slumped back into the bush. "Marshmallows...not mushmallows," he scribbled it down onto a notepad. "S'mores are made out of marshmallows and graham crackers-"

"Akari, can you pass the chocolate?"

She tossed it to him.

"...and chocolate. I guess that's it." He tried getting up, but he stayed stationary in that one place. "What the? Oh shitake mushrooms." The back of his shirt was caught on a branch. He yanked on it, but it wouldn't let go.

"Luke, did you hear something?"

"Again? I'm sure it was nothing, Akari."

"No, I'm sure this time. I heard something. Ah!"

"What?"

"T-the bush. It's moving."

"It's probably just a raccoon or a weasel."

"You're probably right, Luke!"

He started shaking. "...Or maybe it's a beast ready to attack."

"Luke, a second ago, you just told me it was a raccoon or a weasel."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid now too. What if it's a monster?"

"Now that's just ridiculous. There's no such thing as monsters."

"Yeah, you're right...but what if it's Big Foot?"

"Or!" Chase said rather loudly. "Or it could just be Chase in the bush!" yelled the stuck boy, "Guys, help me out! I'm stuck!"

"Okay!" Akari came walking closer.

"No, Akari! What if he's just trying to trick you?"

"Luke, you have been eating too many s'mores. I'm coming, Chase!" He took her hand and tried standing up again.

"A-Akari, my shirt is stuck, and I can't reach it."

She pulled his shirt, so it slid off the branch. "Can you move now?"

"Yeah," he said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be camping with Gill?"

"Uh...n-no?"

"Yes, you are! You lied! I would've been fine with it if you told the truth, but no. No, you had to lie, and not just to me, but Luke too. You should be ashamed."

"Now, we must take you in for questioning," said Luke coming from behind. The two dragged him by his shirt collar.

**Gill**

"What's taking Chase so long?" asked Gill impatiently.

"Gill, spying takes time," said Bo in a quiet voice, "I'm sure he's on his way right now."

"He better..."

**Akari**

"We don't want to do this, Chase, but you leave us with no other choice. We have to interrogate you. We will ask you a series of questions, and you must answer them."

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" he yelled, trying to sound like some sort of villian.

"What color is Luke's underwear?"

"What?!"

Luke smacked his head. "Answer the goddamn question!"

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that?"

"This is one tough cookie," said Akari, "Well since you're not telling us anything, maybe your little buddy here will."

"My notepad?"

"Why did Chase lie?" No answer (after all it is an inanimate object). "Not talking, eh? Lemme guess...you were the one who talked Chase into lying to us! Didn't you?" Still no answer. "I'm tired of this guy, Luke."

Luke nodded his head, understanding what she meant. He grabbed the notepad and threw it into the campfire. "Burn! Burn! Burn into the fiery pits of hell!" Okay, so he still a little bit like a pyromaniac. I blame sugar and candy.

"Chase, we will ask you again. What color is Luke's underwear?"

"Uh...blue?" Akari smacked his head but with less force than Luke. "Um, green?" She raised her hand. "I-I mean...white?"

"Luke, what color is your underwear?" He didn't answer; he was watching the fire as if it were a television set. "Okay, Luke is busy, so I'll just ask you a different question. Why are you here?"

"You won't get anything out of me!"

Akari threatened to take his bobby pins and throw them into the fire as well, but he still stayed quiet.

"Akari, first of all, the bobby pins will not burn in the fire, so they will not turn into ashes."

She felt really stupid for a moment, but she shrugged it off. "Okay, then answer this question! Where were you on the day of tomorrow?"

"What?!"

"Interesting, I don't know that place. Who sent you here?"

"I'mnottelling..." he mumbled.

"Luke, do you know anyone by the name of Imnottelling?" Still no answer from that dude. "Do you think Julius is super fabulous?"

"What kind of interrogator are you?"

"I want answers now!"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?!"

"Yes!" she said with a stupid grin.

"Okay, I came here because I wanted to know what a marshmallow was. Gill sent me here, and no, I do not think Julius is super fabulous."

"That's it? Dude, if you wanted us to share marshmallows with you, you could have asked. Here!" She stuffed one into his mouth. "Ooh, do you wanna roast some with us?"

"N-no danks. I godda go. Buh." She didn't quite understand what he was saying, but she understood he was leaving because he waved. She smiled and waved back.

**Gill**

"Chase, there you are! What took you so long?" asked the irritable blond.

"I doh wot a mossmollow is."

"What?"

"I know what a marshmallow is. See?"

"Marshmallow? Eew, it looks disgusting."

"That's because it was in my mouth. Oh and it's marshmallow, not mushmallow. It's really good. It tastes sweet, and it's squishy...kind of like a cotton ball. I also know what a s'more is. You have to roast the marshmallow and then you place it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate."

"Interesting...what is a graham cracker?"

"I don't know. We got crackers, right? We could use those."

"But, we don't have any marshmallows."

"We could get some from Akari, but I'm not going again. If I lie, she and Luke will probably interrogate me again."

"What?"

"It's a long story..."

"Okay...Bo, could you go get some marshmallows from Akari?"

"Sure!" He stood up from a stump he was sitting on. "See you guys later!"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," said Chase.

"What?" He didn't quite catch what he said.

"Nothing."

**Oh God, now it's Bo's turn to see Akari. What will happen to him? Find out in the next chapter of...uh...this!**


	3. Living and Stories and Bo

**Living and stories and Bo. Oh my! I know...very strange title...deal with it.**

Bo stood eight meters away from Akari's campsite. He thought carefully about what to say to her. He didn't want her to get mad or anything, but the blond boy knew he couldn't just stand there all night.

"H-h-h-hey Akari," he began stuttering, "C-could w-w-we borrow s-some marshmallows?"

"Borrow?" she asked as she tilted her head, "What do you mean? How do you borrow a marshmallow?"

"What?"

"Does that mean you're going to give our marshmallow back?"

"Well, we'll be eating the marshmallow, so-"

"Then how will you give them back?"

"Uh...allow me to rephrase that request. Could we take some marshmallows, so we can make s'mores too?"

"Sure." She smiled. Bo smiled back, relieved that she wasn't mad about it. "But..."

"But what?"

"Mm...could you do me a favor in return?"

"Of course."

"Luke is sleeping right now..." Bo nodded, signifying he was listening to her. "So, I have no one to talk to, and I was really looking forward to telling stories with him...Could you listen to them?"

_'Well, I do owe her for the marshmallows...'_ he thought. "Sure, why not?" The young boy sat down next to her. "Okay, you may begin."

"Okay, once upon a time-"

"Ooh! Are you telling a story?" Luke was suddenly in front of them, smiling and right in Bo's face. Startled, the younger carpenter fell backwards off the log.

"Yep!" answered Akari.

"Wait! Weren't you asleep?" asked Bo as he got up.

"I was, but then I heard the magic words _'Once upon a time...'_ so I immediately woke up. I wanna listen too!" He sat down on the ground like a preschooler would during storytime. For Luke, this was indeed storytime.

"Okay, once upon a time-"

"Wait!" Luke cut her off again, "That's such a boring way to start a story. Let's start it differently. Something cool...something original...something like-"

"Luke is super awesome?" Akari asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, that's perfect! Go on with it!"

She sighed. "Okay...Luke is super awesome...One day there were two teenagers traveling through Praline Woods. They looked pretty young, probably no older than sixteen. The older one was named Jeff, while the other was named Hal. The two of them were the best of friends, and they knew their friendship would never change...for now."

**(the rest of the story)**

_"Hal, look at this tall tree!"_

_"J-Jeff! That's a tree?! It looks more like a gigantic steeple! Sort o' like a haunted tower."_

_Jeff shrugged._

_"C'mon Jeff, we should head home. Jeff? Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Hal, over here!"_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Climbing, duh! First one to the top is the winner!"_

_"I don't have a good feeling about this..."_

_"What are ya? Chicken?" Jeff started mocking Hal with chicken noises._

_"I ain't no poultry!" He began ascending the dark tree. When he reached the top, he found Jeff, standing there as the wind blew through his short brown hair. His green eyes seemed to glow in the night, but something didn't seem right about him. His eyes looked empty...lifeless. "Jeff?"_

_"Hey Hal..." he said in an ominous way, "...Let's play a game."_

_"Jeff, this is no time for games," answered the black-haired one._

_"Play with me..."_

_"Jeff, stop trying to scare me. It's not going to work this time."_

_Jeff stared at him, his eyes wide and unblinking. He held his left hand up and grabbed Hal's head. There was a lot of pressure being put onto the boy's head._

_"Jeff, stop it! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"...Jeff is no longer here." He reached into his back pocket and took out a switchblade. He started carving a deep cut into Hal's arm. "I like to call this game, death..." He pushed Hal down. Now Hal was dangling from a branch, about to fall down._

_"Jeff! Stop this madness! Tell me what's wrong with you!" Hal stretched his arm out to reach Jeff's._

_"I am not Jeff. I...am your demise..." With those final words, he stomped on Hal's hand, sending him crashing into the earth._

"Now Hal's spirit walks the earth in search of his best friend," continued Akari, "Every now and then you'll hear his voice screaming-"

"JEFF!" Luke jumped behind Bo, scaring the crap out of the poor kid.

His reaction was a loud shriek of terror, and then he laid there, unconscious.

"The end," Akari said calmly, "Oh, I think you went a little overboard there, Luke. You nearly scared the poor guy to death."

"Meh, he'll be fine."

"That's a little mean." Akari pouted; she gently woke up the boy. "Bo, you okay?"

"Okay? OKAY?! You guys gave me the worst fright of my life! I am now scarred for life! Akari, you never told me it would be a scary story..."

"I'm sorry, Bo...that's why I wanted to tell it to Luke...I'm sorry...Do you wanna hear another?"

"No! I just want the marshmallows...please? That's all I ask for."

"Right of course!" Akari had packed many bags full of them, so she gave one full bag to the shaking boy...yes, the story made him quake in fear. "Bye Bo! It's getting late, so be careful out there!"

The boy knew he would have nightmares that night. That boy also knew he would be far too afraid to even sleep, let alone walk back to his campsite.

"Hey Bo, you okay?" asked Luke, "You seem a little...twitchy."

"Twitchy? Who's twitchy? I'm not twitchy!" He started laughing nervously.

"Luke, maybe you should walk the poor little dude back to his campsite. I'll stay here."

"No! No, Akari! You can't stay here by yourself!" Tears started streaming down his face. "I can't stand the thought of losing you! You're my friend! I don't want you to die! Please! Please, come with us! Then Luke can walk you back! I don't want anyone dying!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Let's go, Luke. Luke?" The blue-haired bandanna lad was stuffing his face with s'mores.

"Just one minute..."

(one minute later...)

Bo protectively held onto both Akari's and Luke's hands. There were huge gaps between the three of them, so Bo pulled them closer together.

"We're almost there, Bo..." said Luke. Akari was too busy thinking, making quick mental notes. _'Note to self: Never ever tell Bo another scary story ever again...ever.'_

"Bo, you're back!" said Chase, "And you brought Akari and Luke?"

"Bo's back?" asked Gill. When he saw Akari and Luke there too, a smirk grew on his face. "Ah-hah! Akari, you left camp! That means I win! Who's the best now?"

"No fair! Bo begged me to come with him because he was really scared!" she protested.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have given into him."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Say no, and in turn, scare him even more?"

"What did you do to scare him?" Chase popped into their argument.

"I told him a scary story, so now I feel bad."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have told him the scary story," said Gill.

"You know what? Shut up! How was I supposed to know, huh?"

"I don't care. You still left your area, so I automatically win. I am victorious!" Gill began doing a mini celebration dance.

"Oh shut up..." said Akari.

**What will happen now? What will happen with this little camping competition? Will it continue or end? Why am I asking you all these questions? Who will win in the end? Now it's up to you, the readers. What should happen?**

**a.) End the competition and let Gill win.**

**b.) End the competition but let something happen at the last moment, so Akari wins.**

**c.) Make something happen, so they can continue camping.**

**d.) Belch!**

**I'll make a poll for this, and then I'll put it up on my profile page, but for now, patiently wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Short Chapter is Short

**Finally, an update!**

**Okay, there's so many things I must tell you before we start this chapter.**

**I'm sorry for not updating during the past two months.**

**I originally planned to update on October 18th (because that was the day of my birthday), but I had homework and other school-related junk to do. But, seriously that was about a month ago, so I'm really late. Tardy for me! So, instead of saying, "Happy birthday to me!" I will be saying, "Happy Thanksgiving!"**

**The reasons for my tardiness is simply:**

**-school-related junk**

**-been feeling sad lately**

**-been rereading my fanfics (whenever I read them, I have the urge to either want to fix them/make them better or want to burn them/delete them)**

**-deleted my file on Tree of Tranquility, so I wanna play that game again**

**-got Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for my birthday**

**-got New Super Mario Bros Wii (technically, my brother's gift)**

**-got Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (technically, my sister's gift)**

**-lots and lots of procrastination**

**The reason why I picked to update this story is because this one hasn't been updated the longest, and it only has 3 chapters so far. I'll try to update my other two stories later when I have time. I'll try to get it done by the end of my Thanksgiving break. If I don't get it done, I'm sorry, but then you'll have to wait 'til Winter Break. Notice: I'll try to update, but I'm not so sure because two of my friends' birthdays are coming up. They're so awesome that their birthdays are on the exact same day, November 26th, and guess what? That's Thanksgiving Day! :D**

**And, lastly I'm really REALLY sorry for being such a loser for not updating in a long time. I made you guys wait two months for an update. I'm sorry...I don't deserve your kindness!**

**Okay, this ONE is the last one...really! Ahem, *clears throat* Enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

---

**Complications**

---

Gill smirked. Akari pouted. Luke sat there with a clueless expression, obviously not understanding what was going on.

"Who's wimpy now?" Gill said to Akari with a look of satisfaction.

"That's not fair! That's not fair! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Akari.

"Pfft, Akari, you're such a child. Throwing your immature tantrums like that."

"Hissy fit..." whispered Luke to no one in particular.

"G-Gill, c'mon. That's just not fair! Bo made me come here with him," said Akari. "It's his fault, I'm here!" She pointed toward him.

"W-what?" he asked ever so innocently.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given in to him so easily," replied Gill.

"P-please, Gill. Maybe we should give Akari break. She gave us some marshmallows to roast with, so why not? It is kinda my fault afterall..."

"No, Bo," said Gill. "It is not your fault. You shouldn't be taking the blame for something a certain person *cough* Akari *cough* did."

"But-"

"How about this?" Chase intervened. "...How about we all just shut the hell up?" He looked up from the ground and stared at everyone, smiling sweetly.

No one answered, so he took this as a chance to end the little argument between Akari and Gill, quickly and deliberately. "We could all just forget this minor mishap and continue on with this camping trip. Don't you agree?"

Gill glared at the young chef and cleared his throat. "Fine."

He turned around to look at Akari. "But, you're not going to leave so easily..."

"W-what?" whispered Akari.

"First of all...you're going to promise not to make up anymore excuses just because you lost-"

"But, I didn't lose-"

"And, you will not object. You will not cut me off like you just did either."

Akari opened her mouth, thought about what she was going to say, and closed it, knowing Gill would just scold her for it.

"And lastly..." Gill continued, "get the hell out of my territory..."

"My pleasure." And with that, she marched away with Luke trailing behind.

"You know what?" said Gill.

"Hm?" Chase stared at the blond, waiting for him to continue.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a _long_ camping trip."

---

_**Gill**_

"So..." said Gill. "Uh...n-not that I don't know how to roast marshmallows or anything, but um...does anyone want to explain? Y-you know, just to refresh my memory. Heh heh..."

"Well, I guess you just uh...throw them in the fire or something like that," said Owen.

"But, won't it just burn?" asked Chase.

"That's why you gotta place a stick through the marshmallow and hold it over the fire," stated Bo. Everyone gave him a look saying, 'WTH, Bo?'

"I-I saw Akari and Luke doing it like that..." he said, defending himself.

"Fine," said Gill, "if that's how Akari does it, then we'll do roast marshmallows too. Only better!"

_10 minutes later..._

The campfire glowed brightly and reflected off of everyone's faces. The wind nearly blew it out 6 times. The flames reached high, er, low altitudes (very low altitudes, like a foot off the ground), and each camper repeatedly raised his marshmallow, afraid the flames would cause it to catch on fire. No one was speaking a single word, not one. The only audible noise was the wind.

"Gah, I can't take it anymore!" yelled Gill, breaking the long silence. "This is taking forever! It feels like we're summoning a devil or something!"

"...The fire flares up and burns it to a crisp," complained Chase. "I've cooked many different foods before, but I've never come across one as challenging as this."

"I just don't get it. Why is it taking so long?" said Bo. "I-I've seen Akari and Luke roast their marshmallows, but they finished fairly quickly."

"THEY WHAT?!" exclaimed Gill.

"Th-they would hold their marshmallows about an inch above t-the fire, and it would be done after a minute or two," said Bo. "I can't say I'm surprised though. We've been holding our marshmallows really high above the fire."

"And, you didn't think to tell us this _sooner_?" asked Gill.

"Gill."

"No, Bo. Listen to what I have to say."

"Gill."

"We burned 3 marshmallows already-"

"Gill."

"You know, you could have told us we were doing it incorrectly."

"Gill."

"What? Is it that important, Bo?" The young carpenter nodded. "Fine, what is it?"

"Gill, you dumbass!" yelled Chase. "Your marshmallow is on fire!"

"W-what?!"

_Later..._

"Th-thanks for putting out my marshmallow guys..."

Chase nodded, "And?"

"Thanks for trying to warn me, Bo."

"And?"

"It's my fault that we're out of marshmallows."

"And?"

Gill sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry for being stupid..."

"Okay," said Chase. "Now, let's-"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Okay-"

"Stupidly stupid-"

"That's enough!" Chase yelled at Gill. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. As I was saying, now we should probably just uh...well, actually, I haven't thought it out that far yet..." Chase laughed nervously.

---

**I'm sorry that this is short. It's been awhile, so I didn't exactly know what to write. I'm gonna make a much longer chapter next time. I'm sorry that you guys waited so long for this short and sucky chapter.**


	5. Nice to See that We're Getting Along

**Yes! After many months, I have finally returned! Finally an update! Haha, you guys would never guess, but actually this is just something I put together right now. Seriously, I started writing this chapter 20 minutes ago, and I just finished it now. Anyways, sorry I'm so lame and stuff...**

**I'd type more but I'm just a lazy ass...**

**Oh, but just wait 'til summer! That's when I write a lot! :)**

**That is if I'm not too busy of course...heh heh...Trust me, I will be busy this time...things that have never happened to me before ever in my life are happening...**

**I just don't know how to explain it all in a few sentences. It's just really weird for all of this to be happening to me...I don't know how to react to it all. I'm stressed out about school (and the things that have never happened to me of course) and I'm kinda paranoid too. I'm worrying over lots of things, but let's forget about me, how was your day? :D**

**So here's the CLEARLY long awaited chapter! I wanted to write more, but it just looked like a good place to stop since what I'm going to write next may or may not fit in with this. And even if it did, it'd be a little long. And I don't want you guys to wait any longer for an update.**

Akari sighed deeply as she stretched her body out to the left, then switched to the right and sighed once more. Last night was nice…except for the part when Gill yelled at her. _'That stupid smartass…'_ she thought to herself. She stopped herself from yelling at 5:30 in the morning (farmer instinct); she didn't want to wake up the others. She carefully tiptoed away from the campsite to get herself ready for the rest of the day. _'Hmm…where exactly am I supposed to brush my teeth?'_

Gill on the other hand wasn't exactly a morning person. Sure he was used to waking up early, but it's not like he wanted to. It was a force of habit. He only woke up early because he had to do it everyday, so on days he had no work, he still woke up early because he's flipping retard- I mean, very smart. He just became accustomed to waking up early each day.

So, can you imagine what happened when he woke up surrounded by three other boys?

"Gyaaaahhh!"

"Good morning to you too, Gill," replied Chase, "I don't know about you, but I don't remember asking for a wake up call. Besides, if you were going to wake us up, couldn't you have made it more pleasant perhaps?"

"What the hell are you guys doing in my tent?"

"Oh yeah, forgot something…" said Chase, ignoring the blonde's question.

"…What?" asked Gill through clenched teeth.

"Gill, can we share your tent with you?"

Gill face palmed. "My tent is for me and only me!"

"Sharing is caring," said Chase, pouting. "It's the first thing they teach you in kindergarten and preschool. Sooo…SHARE!"

"No! It's not my fault you three weren't smart enough to realize you needed a place to sleep when night came!"

Owen and Bo slowly rose to a sitting position. "What's all the racket?" asked Owen.

"Prissy here," Gill glared at the sound of his new nickname, "is mad that we decided to stay a night in his castle," said Chase.

"It's _MY_ cast- er, tent!" Gill argued.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Princess," said Chase. "Servants need a place to stay too!"

"Yeah, and it's called outside, so get out!" yelled Gill.

"Whatever, you're probably just trying to get rid of us because even you, the most arrogant and uptight killer of fun on the face of the planet, get…" Chase changed his voice to a whisper now. "…wet dreams."

If Gill's temper was based on a thermometer…he definitely reached _that_ point, the point when his top explodes out of frustration, anger, and icky red stuff…mostly icky red stuff. "You take that back you sarcastic son of a bitch chef!" Chase flinched at his outburst, but he kept his cool. "I'm sick of you! I can't stand another day just looking at you!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about?" Chase scoffed. "Ship me off the island? Well, good luck with that. Haha, you're not so high and mighty now that you're outside away from your throne and typical life of luxury."

"I may not have my access to the Town Hall right now, but I could always get rid of you later when this is over." Chase narrowed his eyes. "But why would I wait then when I can do it now?"

"Hah, can you believe this guys?" said Chase. "Blondie here thinks he can take me on."

Gill gave him a cold glare. "Who said we were going to fight right now? Who's to say I won't just inflict doom on you while you're sleeping?"

"That's a cheap shot," replied Chase.

"So? As long as I win, I don't care."

"Oh yeah, huh? Well then, I-"

"Stop!" Bo said trying to keep peace in the tent. After all, it wasn't a big tent. Too much tension in there would probably kill Bo, the poor little dude. "Could we _please_ stop fighting?"

"Not until I get an apology," said Gill.

"An apology?" asked Chase. "To you? Psssshh, yeah right! If anyone, I should be the one getting an apology!"

"This only happened because of you!"

"Me?! It was you!"

Bo sighed. He was getting them nowhere. If they were going to fight like this constantly, he wasn't sure if he was going to come out alive. This was really bad for his health. "G-Gill?"

"Yes Bo?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"C-could we please share your tent? We'll try not to irritate you any further." Bo did not want to make any promises he couldn't keep hence the word _try_. "I-I mean, if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah Gill," said Chase. "Bo and I already helped you with this whole camping thing, getting you those marshmallows. You owe us. Just share your tent. That's all we're asking. Besides, I-"

"Shut up, I still hate you," replied Gill. "But you and Bo do have a point I suppose…fine. But if you dare piss me off again, you're out of here."

"Deal," said Chase, and he stuck his hand out to close the deal. They shook hands.

Akari? Oh right! Akari. Well, things were going fine with Akari.

Luke stepped out of his tent and sniffed the air around him. "My nose senses something…" He took another whiff. "Food is somewhere close. I can smell it."

"Well duh," said Akari. "I'm only 5 feet away, Luke."

"Oh right, right…" said the bandanna boy. "I-I was just messin' with ya. So? What's for breakfast? I'm starvin'!"

"Yes, of course. After stuffing dozens of s'mores down your throat last night, it's no wonder why you would be hungry," Akari said in her oh-so-sarcastic tone of voice.

"But I am!" Luke defended.

"Well, you are Luke."

"Yep! Heeey…was that an insult?"

"You figure it out…"

"Okay!" And the blue-haired boy ran off. "I'm gonna go look for a squirrel!"

"A squirrel?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life!" Luke argued.

"Whatever…"

"Akari just doesn't realize how helpful a squirrel would be. Ooh, but a squirtle would be even more helpful! Squirtle…heh, a squirrel crossed with a turtle…wait a minute, isn't that a Pokemon? Hmm…yeah, I think it is- and heeey! Wait a second! _THAT_ was an insult!"


	6. Ffff

Ffffffuuuu-

There's another problem with my laptop, so I can't access any files (or even turn it on) at the moment. I know what you're thinking. "Isn't it maybe, oh I don't know…dead by any chance? Can't you just charge it?" Good question. Well, yes, it is dead. I tried charging it, but right when I plugged it in to charge and whatnot, I got a nice little shock from the plug for some odd reason. It hurt like a biiiitch. It also left this weird brown liquid on my hand. Ew, laptop drippings. Didn't know what it was, so I washed my hand immediately. Now I have this nice little burn mark on my hand. Wonderful. Anyways, right when I plugged it in, (after the shock) the cord like ripped for some reason. I was kinda scared at the moment (due to the shock from the plug and brown drippings), so I dropped the cord to the ground. I saw a orange-ish red spark come off it when it hit the ground. This totally scared the shit outta me.

(Remember kids, don't ever do this. I don't care if I just did it. I did this because I'm total retard. Don't ever do this. If you were smart, much unlike myself, you would call a parent or some other adult, something I failed to do because like I said, I'm a retard, and omaigawd, this isn't even a proper sentence anymore argghhhASDFJK!1!)

Anyways, long story short: My laptop is so flippin' retarded. I just finished some chapters for my stories too. Now I can't update, and if I do get a new laptop, I'm gonna have retype everything by memory (and my memory sucks btw). Why couldn't I have been smart enough to save all my files on a flash drive, aggghhhhSDKLHFDS! …I'm upset.


End file.
